Until Your Hearts Stops Beating
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Nobody said that the course of true love ran smoothly, no one actually said that falling love was all good and what everyone wants. They're in love and together but they hate that they love each other.


**_A/N I own nothing, unfortunately. The song is Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Neyo. The italics is the lyrics, normal writing is Sandra's POV and bold is Gerry's POV. Enjoy xx_**

* * *

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you _

_And I can't stand you_

_ Must everything you do _

_Make me wanna smile? _

_Can I not like it for awhile?_

It's not fair the effect that you have on me, it's not fair how much you can make my heart race by just looking at me. I love you Gerry Standing, I hope you realize that I never intended to and nor am I best pleased that I do. I guess it's true that you can't help who you fall for though. Sometimes I wish I could turn these feelings off, even if it was just to tell you off at work because now a days I just can't do it. You make me smile or laugh every single time. You actually annoy me to the point that I hate you but I just can't stop loving you.

_But you won't let me_

_ You upset me girl then you kiss my lips_

_ All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_ Can't remember what you did But I hate it_

**I have loved you almost as long as I can remember but despite the love I feel for you, you never fail to do my head in. You get scared of this relationship, that at the good points is so much like a fairytale that's it's scary, and you lash out with your words. You hurt me, we argue and then you kiss me with your perfect lips and I turn to jelly. I know I annoy you at work, but there has to be some perks of being in love and having your partner being your boss, otherwise where's the fun.**

_You know exactly what to do_

_ So that I can't stay mad at you_

_ For too long, that's wrong_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_ So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_ So I despise that I adore you_

You know exactly how to stop me from having a go at you when really you deserve it. You know all of the places on my body that stops me from shouting at you and instead makes me melt. I have never felt a love like this before but I hate it. Everyone says that I'm calmer and seem happier now that I'm with you but they don't see how much I despise loving you. Fair enough you were my best friend and that was fine, I never wanted to fall in love with you though, and I hate the things you make me feel and the effect you have on me. I wouldn't change it for the world though now.

_And you completely know the power that you have _

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why _

_And it just ain't right_

**You are in no doubt of the things that you do to me, it makes me laugh how you can do the same thing over and over again and yet still you have the same effect. You drive me mad in more ways than one and I wouldn't have it any other way. Only you manage to make me cry from laughter when you tell me a funny story or do something funny. Only you could turn my world upside down and make me not want to stray from you. I have never loved anyone like I love you Sandra Pullman and that's not right but I won't question it anymore, I'll just enjoy what we have.**

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_ And your kiss won't make me weak _

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_ So you'll probably always have a spell on me.._

One day you won't be able to distract me from whatever I'm doing by just kissing me, maybe that's the day that I'll stop hating the effect you have on me. I hate that you know every single thing about me from my worst habits to every child hood story to how I'm feeling at any given moment. No one has ever known me like you do and I love you and hate you for that for you took the time to get to know me, you took the time to break down my walls however you got close when I didn't want anyone close. I suppose what I'm trying to say in a roundabout way is that I love you to the moon and back Gerry.


End file.
